Divergent In Hogwarts
by MissEricaTheOdd
Summary: Florence. Just an ordinary witch heading for her first year at Hogwarts. Or so she thought. The young Hufflepuff has been told she's "Divergent." But what does it mean? Why her? Why now?


When the gates of the Great Hall greeted this young witch, Florence was unsure about her future. She wondered if she would ever get put into the correct house and was curious to find out why she would be placed there. Personality? Family? Character? Nothing had ever been certain in her life before, so what would make this particular event set in stone?

She looked around at the other members that would soon become her companions and friends, noticing certain little details. The nervous yet excited look in a boys eyes. He had unnaturally blonde hair and a pale complexion. He was slightly taller than Florence herself, but he certainly didn't want people to notice his shortness at first glance. Back straight, chin high. He was certainly someone with ambition. And the girl, with slightly bucked teeth and frizzy hair. She was trying to tame it with what looked like a comb, yet Florence didn't know for sure, seeing as this girls mass of hair engulfed anything that got close to it. Including twigs, leaves and the occasional pencil.

The faces that greeted her and the rest of the year as they walked down the Great Hall were filled with delight and anticipation. Apparently there was a celebrity arriving at Hogwarts this year. A certain Harry Potter. This did not faze Florence at all. Fame was just another excuse for attention and big headedness.

As the names were read out one by one, a sinking feeling grew in Florence's stomach, as if she'd eaten a boulder and a half on the Train. _Just breathe, _she thought. _Everything is going to be okay._

As the Sorting Hat was placed on Florence's head, her hands began to shake. What was happening? Why is she here?

"Hmmm..." The Sorting Hat contemplated. "

You, have a very complex mind. Your ability to withhold information is phenomenal, yet you are curious. Very inquisitive indeed. But you are strong willed and brave as well. Where to place you?"

Florence was shaking even more. _This is taking much longer than necessary, too much longer. _She thought. The Sorting Hat spoke suddenly in a hushed whisper so that only Florence could hear him,

"You need to listen to me, and listen fast young Florence. You are what people call Divergent. You belong in not one but at least 3 of the different houses, you are special, but with this great gift you have acquired, there is consequences. Many people wish to get rid of people like you, so don't tell anyone about being Divergent. Do you understand? No one."

And with that The Sorting Hat spoke to the rest of the hall now and pronounced Florence to be a Hufflepuff.

The first week had flown by and before Florence could take a moment to breathe, let alone think, she was fully engaged in whatever Hogwarts could throw at her. She'd made friends with the frizzy haired girl she noticed outside the Great Hall on the first night. Her name was Hermione Granger, and like Florence herself, she was Muggle born. They both had the same enthusiasm for books and information. Long hours were spent in the Library, pouring over new, exciting discoveries.

She'd also noticed another person who she'd never think of before. He was older than Florence herself, by 2 years. He was a Hufflepuff with deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. Tall, slender and strong. Cedric Diggory. He'd offer to show Florence around the ground the first weekend she was there. And she agreed with a little too much enthusiasm.

It was a crisp September morning. The orange leaves on the trees absorbing the glow of the sunlight looked enchanting. She felt proud of being in Hufflepuff, everyone was so pleasant and peachy almost. Cedric was no different, his warm smile greeted Florence as she opened the door to the common room to meet him. She was slightly intimidated by him but drawn to his character all the same.

As they walked on to the grounds the warm air of an Autumn morning met Florence's pale cheeks. She has an english rose complection, deep scarlet lips and rich, dark blue eyes, with a tint of hazel. She was average height for her age and neither thin nor oversized. She had dyed red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and a side fringe that she always ran her fingers through when she was nervous.

As they explored the grounds together, Cedric began explaining parts of Hogwarts history. Florence wished she'd payed more attention, but she kept getting slightly distracted by him. Oh how she wished she wouldn't. Why did he make her feel like she should be closer to him...? He then took her hand as they walked into The Forbidden Forest. There was a spark. Like electricity drawing them closer together. If only she could say something to him. Anything.

Hufflepuff students were delightful enough, it was the Slytherin's Florence had to look out for. She had easily discovered the name of the boy with the unnaturally blonde hair, he was called Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. She was right about him having ambition, but his motives were all in the wrong places. He was cruel and malicious. Yet slightly handsome in his own way. He had a big, bright, white smile, angelic almost. Ever since he reportedly stabbed a Ravenclaw in the eye with a butter knife, Florence had always been weary of him. All the first year Ravenclaw had done was step on his robes and that got him put in hospital for at least 2 weeks while Madam Pomfrey attempted to help him grow back his eye.

Getting distracted by Cedric wasn't Florence's only problem. She need to know what being Divergent was all about, and why she was like that. The thought ate away at her to a point she could no longer stand. She wasn't allowed to ask anyone about it. Surely Hermione would know something... But she couldn't, she wouldn't. Asking Hermione was out of the question for sure, but what about The Sorting Hat? He would know. She would find him, tonight. Tonight she would find out her fate. Tonight she would know the truth. _At long last _she thought.

It was 12o'clock. Midnight. Slipping away from the common room was easy enough. But getting through the Castle and into Dumbledor's office proved a real challenge. If only she could distract him some way. _Be brave _she thought as she strode down the long corridors leading to his office.

Just before slipping out of the common room she had an idea. She had started a fire. Just a small one, that she put a curse on, knowing it could never get out of control, but just big enough for the Headmaster to go and see what was happening. An alarm was sounded as she reach the entrance door to his office and sure enough an old, tall, majestic looking man appeared in the doorway. His silver beard glimmered in the moonlight, he was wearing a burgundy and golden robes, that swayed as he walked away into the distance.

She'd always been a curious person, this was a fault of hers. She knew that well enough. Her parents had always enforced this onto her. They called it selfish to want to know things about herself. Things they would never say unless she asked. Yet, there was other things she was curious about as well. Her father had great power in the Muggle government and she wanted to know what was going on with his job. But she could never ask. She was never allowed to ask. If she did, he older brother Charlie would shoot her a look of disapproval. One she could never shake out of her mind, not matter how hard she tried. Charlie was fit for the life they had lived all their childhood. He was polite, gracious and selfless. Things in which Florence found hard to be, no matter how much she tried.

She narrowly sneaked into the doorway into Dumbledor's office just before it closed. A nervous sweat broke out on Florence's forehead, and her hands started shaking. _Calm down, you need to do this. _Florence told herself as she settled her breathing.


End file.
